1. Field of Invention
The utility model relates to a structural design of an electronic apparatus, and in particular, to an electronic apparatus which facilitates the assembly of an access module of an external card, and saves the space to further reduce the cost.
2. Related Art
Since a microprocessor and a memory chip are disposed in an external card (Smartcard), the external card is capable of storing, processing, authenticating, and identifying information, and has high confidentiality and security, thus being ever-increasingly popular in usage. For example, an electronic wallet, an IC financial card or credit card, and even a SIM card are all common external cards.
Meanwhile, the notebook computer, developed up to the present, not only becomes lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller, but is also highly involved in the life and work of the user. No matter for work, leisure, or recreation, the notebook computer is an indispensable tool of the user, and thus, adding an access unit for the external card in the notebook computer is a trend at present.
For example, in ROC Patent No. 534499 entitled “SMARTCARD ADAPTER”, the overall size and external interface of the adapter are designed as an interface in accordance with a PCMCIA standard, and a Smartcard reader module is disposed in the Smartcard adapter; in this manner, the adapter can be directly plugged into a PCMCIA slot of the notebook computer, and an opening is formed at an outward side of the adapter for the Smartcard to insert in, thus achieving an effect of connecting the Smartcard.
However, since the current design of the appearance of the notebook computer is toward the light, thin, short, and small trend, the PCMCIA interface is no longer a standard configuration, and the notebook computer configured with the PCMCIA interface is rare, so that the connection of the Smartcard through the PCMCIA interface apparently does not follow the trend.
In addition, ROC Patent No. M275558 entitled “ELECTRONIC CARD CONNECTOR” discloses an electronic card connector installed on a hard disk support, in which a terminal of an element for accommodating an electronic card is disposed on a side of the hard disk support, and is electrically connected to a circuit board. Thereby, a soft circuit board can be omitted to reduce the manufacturing cost.
However, in the design of the “ELECTRONIC CARD CONNECTOR”, the electronic card connector is integrally disposed on the hard disk support, resulting in inconvenience of the maintenance, detachment, and assembly of the hard disk.
Therefore, it is necessary to improve the structure of the module for equipping the external card (Smartcard) on the notebook computer.